


Il ciclo delle consacrate

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Quanto dolore [2]
Category: Mondo Emerso - Licia Troisi
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Sad, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tre drabble, per i tre cicli di libri, di questa meravigliosa saga.1)Nihal/Sennar.2)Dubhe/Learco.3)Adhara/Amhal.





	Il ciclo delle consacrate

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BdAu_ZFAqjQ.  
> 【Kimi no na wa | RADWIMPS】Zen Zen Zen Se ~Italian Version~  
> Di Thymeka.  
> Sennar/Nihal.

Il ciclo delle consacrate

  
Sennar/Nihal.  
  
Cap.1 Temo di perderti  
  


Sennar avanzò zoppicando, appoggiandosi al bastone, con la schiena leggermente curva.

Nihal si voltò, facendo ondeggiare i capelli blu che le incorniciavano il viso pallido.

Sennar sorrise, guardando la mezzelfa. I suoi occhi osservarono di sfuggita le orecchie aguzze di lei e si concentrò sulle intense iridi color ametista.

La luce della lampada illuminava una cicatrice sul viso di lui.

“Ti vedo sempre così cupo. Non ti trovi bene con me?” domandò la guerriera.

“Tu sei importante per me. Così tanto che ogni secondo voglio respirarti e temo così tanto di perderti, di non averti più al mio fianco, che la cosa mi rende cupo” ammise Sennar.

  
  


[107].

  
  
Dubhe/Learco.  
  
Cap.2 Inaspettato  
  
  


Dubhe passò la mano tra i capelli biondi di Learco, accarezzandolo.

Learco socchiuse gli occhi e piegò di lato il capo.

“Sapevo che fossi furtiva, ma mai avrei pensato che potessi essere delicata anche con me” disse.

“I nostri demoni e le nostre cicatrici, non traspaiono dai nostri gesti” ribatté Dubhe. Learco le sciolse la lunga treccia di capelli, baciandole il collo.

Entrambi erano stesi sul letto, affondando nelle coltri coperte da un leggero alone di polvere.

Le iridi scure di lei si riflettevano in quelle color smeraldo di lui. Le loro labbra si congiunsero, mentre Learco approfondiva il bacio.

[100].

  
Adhara/Amhal,  
  
Cap.3 L'ombra del sacrificio  
  
  


“Trovo carino il fatto che tu abbia un occhio di un colore diverso. Ti fa sembrare un’adorabile bimba sperduta” sussurrò Amhal. Le mani gli affondavano nel manto erboso che, umido, gli stava bagnando anche i pantaloni. Le sue dita si erano sporcate d’erba e di steli d’erba. Il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i capelli castani.

“Sei soprattutto un miracolo con la tua vita. Il tuo aspetto dolce, nonostante tutto, ti rende ancora più meravigliosa”. Aggiunse Amhal.

“Voglio stare insieme a te. Mi fai sentire meno vuota” sussurrò Adhara.

< La tua presenza mi fa dimenticare l’origine del mio nome e il probabile sacrificio finale della mia vita > pensò.

[109].


End file.
